The Red Flower
by Sandy x Maxwell 4ever
Summary: She'll never like me. Not the way I like her…
1. The Red Flower

Uh, right now I'm on my mom's laptop and I DO NOT think she would like me using her word and you know doing stuff that she doesn't know of to her computer sooooo. I'm gonna wright a story because I REALLY WANT TO. And uh, hopefully I can update to this a lot.

"You know Max. You like, should really get a girlfriend."

"You think Sandy?"

Sandy looked up at me from her place on the bench beside me. The birds flying through the air as the sun set. I swiped up a red flower that looked at us from beside the bench and placed it in her hair. Perfect. Errr, the way the flower looks in her hair. Hehe that's what I'm talking about. Oh God. She's looking at me with those eyes.

Her hand reached up to pet the flower, the other reached over and laid itself on top of my hand. I quickly felt my face heat up.

"Totally!"

Her eyes looked down at the soft green grass. And I couldn't tear my eyes away from her.

"Uh, Max?"

"Yeah?"

"There's an ant on your ankle." She pointed out looking at the small insect.

"AHH!"

I flicked it off of me and made sure my tan pants covered my ankles.

"That little booger bit me!"

Sandy giggled and I smiled. She looked into my eyes and I felt as if my eyes were locked with hers. Never to tear the gaze apart. Finally I broke it and looked down at my book.

"Well there is this girl…" I started.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I think she likes me."

Sandy touched her flower once more and smiled at me.

"What's her name?"

"Sabrina."

Sandy's face dropped and I saw her nose scrunch with disgust.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yep. Uh, Max? I think I gotta go home. It's getting pretty late."

I took another look at the sky and saw it was night fall. Stars littered the sky.

"It's beautiful…" I muttered

"Yeah well. Maybe tomorrow we can stay out later. And you know, watch the stars."

"I have heard you mention star watching before." I said grinning at her.

"Great! It's a date then!" She smiled then winked at me and my face felt hot. Good thing it was dark outside.

"Bye, Maxy."

"Bye, Sandy."

She's so amazing. Too bad she'll never like me. Not the way I like her…

Ugh. He is soo dense! Why can't he get the hint that I love him?

Ok so I guess I'm kinda back but kinda not? Aw forget it…

Tell me if you like it. Should I stop it? Click that little button down there and tell me, come on if you click it something magical will happen… YOU CAN WRITE A REVIEW! Lol you get what I mean.

SandyxMaxwell4ever signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

Again, on my mom's laptop so I don't have much time I'm guessing. I miss my laptop…

A rapid three swift knocks came from my front door. I finished tying my red bow into my hair then hopped off my stool. I rushed to the front door, but not without stopping in front of the mirror near the door. Making sure my red shirt and green mini skirt were in order I reached for the door knob.

It was him. I knew it before I even opened the door. He only knocks three times, it's like his signature. I smiled and slowly opened the door peeking around the corner.

"Hey, Maxy!" I said smiling at him

"Hello Sandy, are you ready to go meet up with the crew at the park?"

"Defiantly! How do I look?" I twirled on my heel so he could get a good look at me from all angles. I didn't notice the blush that spread across his cheeks when he saw how short my skirt was.

"Beautiful."

I slightly blushed and brushed some of my loose hair behind my ear.

"Thanks uh, let's go." I said smiling.

I rushed ahead of him and stopped at the foot of my driveway. Looking behind me I saw Maxwell slowly walking down the driveway. When he stopped next to me he looked at me questioningly (?). I sighed and took his hand in mine.

"You're going so slow!"

I saw his face turn slightly pink and I giggled.

"Come on Maxy!"

I took off with a jog dragging Maxwell behind me, finally after turning a few corners and walking across a street because I got tired, we just walked side by side. Our fingers still intertwined.

"Hey Sandy! Hey Maxwell!" Pashmina looked down at our hands and smiled "Uh…."

I looked down to see our hands clasped together. I quickly let go and jumped away from him.

"Uh… so Pashy. What have we missed. Were a bit late."

"Yeah we noticed. Nothing the crew is all together and now we can finally start the games!" Pashmina smiled and Oxnard ran over out of breath and a large smile on his face.

"And then we could eat!"

We laughed and joined the others. I can't wait for tonight!


	3. Don't Rip The Flag

It's late. LOL.

….

I'm a referee. I always am. I'm not athletic and I bruise easily. Yet another reason she'll never love me. A major reason.

I blew my whistle as, once again, Dexter got his face by the soccer ball. I saw Boss and Howdy share a high five and a snicker out of the corner of my eye.

"Foul on side B!" I screamed. The rest of the team glared at the two team mates.

Howdy stepped closer to me as I waved a red flag in the air. He reached for my flag and said, "You don't need this Partner." He ripped the paper in half and I felt my blood boil. No matter that the girl of my dreams was watching I ran after that yodeling freak screaming at the top of my lungs.

"NEVER RIP THE FOUL FLAG! I'LL KILL YOU! COME BACK HERE!"

He ran away screaming as I towered over him _of course._ (Lol you get him Maxy!)

"Odley! ODLEY! Max no need to do this partner!"

"THEN STOP RIPPING MY FLAG!"

After the rest of the group finally tore us apart….

…..

UHHHHH I'll make part 2 later lol it's 10:30 and eventually my mom will want her laptop back

SandyxMaxwell4ever signing off


End file.
